Spider-Man: Marvel Team Up
' Spider-Man: Web of Heroes '''is an upcoming animated series based off of the Marvel Comics Character of the same name and the ''Marvel Team-Up ''comic line from March 1972 through February 1985. The series franchise has the same similarities to a few shows like ''Batman: the Brave and the Bold and Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends but with Marvel Super Hero style series. Plot Spider-Man goes on heroic adventures teaming up with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine and other heroes of the Marvel Universe to thwart villains. The show's Spin-off is Deadpool The Animation, In Which that franchise has the same similarities to a few shows like The Tick and Freakazoid but more 4th wall based. The Series also spawned a New Marvel Animated Universe based on the series' success with the fans. Characters Main Character: *'Spider-Man (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris)' Other Heroes: *'Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Elektra (Voiced by Gabrille Carteris)' *'Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Invisble Woman (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' *'Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar)' **'War Machine (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'Hawkeye (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson)' **'Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daliy)' **'Wonder Man (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Moon Knight (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' ***'Werewolf by Night (Voiced by David Sobolov)' **'Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' **'US Agent (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Arachne (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Firebird (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Black Panther (Voiced by Hakeem Kae Kazim)' *'Namor (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Namorita (Voiced by Jodi Benson)' *'Luke Cage (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Iron Fist (Voiced by Loren Lester)' **'Misty Knight (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' **'Colleen Wing (Voiced by Romi Dames)' **'Shang-Chi (Voiced by Yuji Okumoto)' **'Satana (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' *'Ka-Zar (Voiced by John Cygan)' **'Shanna The She Devil (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' *'Quicksilver (Voiced by Mark Hildreth)' **'Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' *'She Hulk (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera)' **'Songbird (Voiced by Susan Spano)' **'Thundra (Voiced by Suasn Eisenberg)' **'Hellcat (Voiced by Gina Torres)' **'Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' **'Ms. Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart)' **'Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' *'Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'The Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'The Vision (Voiced by Roger Rose)' **'Goliath (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' **'Scott Lang (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' **'Rogue (Voiced by Erin Matthews)' **'Colossus (Voiced by Jim Ward)' **'Thunderbird (Voiced by Dave Fennoy)' **'Gambit (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Sunfire (Voiced by James Sie)' **'Bishop (Voiced by Khary Payton)' **'Cable (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' **'Angel/Archangel (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg)' **'Havok (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' **'Jubilee (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' **'Dazzler (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily)' **'Banshee (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'X-23 (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Emma Frost (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' **'Forge (Voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips)' **'Morph (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Polaris (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Jean Grey/Phoenix (Voiced by Leigh Allyn-Baker)' **'The Beast (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Nightcrawler (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Sunpyre (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Magik (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Longshot (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *'Adam Warlock (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Rocket Raccon (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Groot (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Star Lord (Voiced by Steve Downes)' **'Martyr (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Gamora (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis)' **'Bug (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Drax the Destroyer (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Mantis (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Moondragon (Voiced by Leigh Allyn-Baker)' **'Jack Flag (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Major Victory (Voiced by George Eads)' *'Cloak (Voiced by Ahmed Best)' **'Dagger (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Maria Hill (Voiced by Margret Easley)' **'Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Clay Quartermain (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Jimmy Woo (Voiced by James Sie)' **'Jasper Sitwell (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg)' **'Ultimate Nick Fury (Voiced by Dave Fennoy)' *'Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' **'Odin (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Heimdall (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Tyr (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Sif (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Hermond (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' **'Balder (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Valkyrie (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' **'Volstagg (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Hogun (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Fandral (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Beta Ray Bill (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Hercules (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Amadeus Cho (Voiced by Sean Marquette)' **'Athena (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Black Bolt (No Voice Actor)' **'Medusa (Voiced by Iona Morris)' **'Crystal (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Triton (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' **'Gorgon (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Karnak (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Lockjaw (No Voice Actor)' *'Guardian (Voiced by Jim Ward)' **'Sasquatch (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Vindicator (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' **'Puck (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Snowbird (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Northstar (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Aurora (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Shaman (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Black Cat 2099 (Voiced by Katee Sackhoff)' **'Noir Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Falcon (Voiced by Lance Reddick)' **'Redwing (Vocals by Steven Blum)' *'Howard The Duck (Voiced by Jeff Bergman)' **'Beverly Switzler (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Captain Britain (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Black Knight (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Deathlok (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Abigail Brand (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Sydren (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Silver Surfer (Voiced by Paul Essiembre)' *'Captain Marvel (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'Nova (Voiced by Robert Tinkler)' *'Quasar (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Quake (Voiced by Erin Torpey)' Recurring Heroes: *'Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Col. Nick Fury (Voiced by Daran Norris) '- The Show's Breakout Character. Cummings does the normal voice of Fury, while in A Spider's Fall briefly, David Hasslehoff voices the Fury by Impossible Man. *'Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' **'The Punisher (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'The Prowler (Voiced by Tim Russ)' **'Blade (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'Speedbal/Penance (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' **'Firestar (Voiced by Andrea Baker)' *'Wolverine (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis)' **'Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' **'Shadowcat (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' ***'Lockheed (No Voice Actor)' *'The Hulk (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Doc Samson (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Deadpool (Voiced by John Kassir) '- Another Breakout Character. In all his appearences, Deadpool breaks the 4th Wall. **'Bob, Agent of HYDRA (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Weasel (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Human Torch (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'The Thing (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Tony Stark (Voiced by John Cygan)' *'Madame Web (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee)' Spider-Men: *'Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by Drake Bell)' *'2099 Spider-Man (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Noir Spider-Man (Voiced by Chirstopher Daniel Barnes)' *'1602 Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' *'Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Spider-Ham (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' Guest Allies: *'Uatu The Watcher (Voiced by Leonard Nimoy)' *'Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'Wong (Voiced by George Takei)' *'Franklin Richards (Voiced by Logan Grove)' *'H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Wyatt Wingfoot (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg)' *'Zeus (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' *'Dr. Jane Foster (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' *'Bruce Banner (Voiced by Neal McDonough)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Betty Brant (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Ned Leeds (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Ben Parker (Voiced by Edward Asner)' **'May Parker (Voiced by Misty Dini)' **'Richard Parker (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Mary Parker (Voiced by Kath Souice)' *'Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)' **'Harry Osborn (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Vaneesa Marshall)' *'Liz Allen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Lacey Chabert)' *'Cap. George Stacy (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'N'Gassi (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'T'Chaka (Voiced by Jonathan Adams)' *'Rick Jones (Voiced by Luke Perry)' *'Sen. Robert Kelly (Voiced by Peter Renaday)' *'Henry Peter Gyrich (Voiced by Jim Ward)' Villians: *'Doctor Doom (Voiced by Clive Revill)' - The Main Antagonist of Season 1 *'Galactus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams)' **'Terrax (Voiced by Kevin Grevioux)' **'Stardust' '(Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Airwalker' '(Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Fire-Lord' '(Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Batroc The Leaper (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Loki (Voiced by Larry Cedar)' - The Secondary Antagonist of Season 1 **'Ulik (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore)' **'Kurse (Voiced by Tom Kane)' **'Ymir (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Amora The Enchantress (Voiced by Gabirelle Carteris)' **'Skurge The Execuntioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Baron Mordo (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'Scientist Supreme (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'A.I.M. Troopers (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Professor Thornton (Voiced by Tom Kane)' **'Sabretooth (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Lady Deathstrike (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Omega Red (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' *'Rhino (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Attuma (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' **'Andromeda (Voiced by Jodi Benson)' **'Tiger Shark (Voiced by Beau Weaver)' **'Warlord Krang (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Byrrah (Voiced by James Horan)' **'Orka (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Llyra (Voiced by Tia Carrere)' *'Magneto (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Mystique (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Pyro (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Blob (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Toad (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Avalanche (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Mastermind (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Multiple-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Blink (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Egghead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Klaw (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' **'Man-Ape (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' - A Regular Villain in Season 1, A Major Antagonist in the 2-part Season 2 finale *'Dormmamu (Voiced by Michael T. Wiess)' *'Impossible Man (Voiced by Jess Harnell) '- The Final Villan that Spider-Man Faces in the Series Finale, later fades away by Deadpool's statement. *'Baron Strucker (Voiced by Jim Ward)' **'Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henriksen)' **'Madame Hydra (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' *'Wrecking Crew' **'Wrecker (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Piledriver (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Bulldozer (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Thunderball (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Eddie Brock/Venom I (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'Carnage (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon)' **'Mac Gargan/Venom II (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Bolivar Trask (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Bastion (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka') **'Sentinels (Voiced by Jim Ward)' **'Master Mold (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'Spilface Flanagan (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Joey Pulanski (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' *'Morbius (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'U-foes' **'Vector (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'X-Ray (Voiced by Keith Ferugson)' **'Vapor (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Iron Clad (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'Taskmaster (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Kingpin (Voiced by David Sobolov)' **'Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Jackal (Voiced by Brian George)' **'Black Rose (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Kang (Voiced by Jonathan Adams)' *'Annihilus (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Doctor Octopus 2099 (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Scorpion 2099 (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Hobgoblin 2099 (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'The Mandarin (Voiced by James Sie)' **'Whirlwind (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Bizzard (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Living Laser (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Grey Gargoyle (Voiced by Tom Kane)' **'Titanium Man (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' **'Stilt-Man (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' **'Backlash (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Fin Fang Foom (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Hypno Hustler (Voiced by Keith David) ' *'Inner Circle Club' **'Sebastian Shaw (Voiced by Graham McTavish)' **'Harry Leland (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Selene (Voiced by April Stewart)' **'Donald Pierce (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Chemistro (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'William Stryker (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Silver Samurai (Voiced by George Takei)' *'Winter Soldier (Voiced by Rino Romano)' **'Radioactive Man (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Maximus The Mad (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Shadow King (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'The Skrulls' - The Main Antagonists of Season 2 **'Super Skrull (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Paibok (Voiced by Khary Payton)' **'Titannus (Voiced by David Sobolov)' **'Queen Venrake (Voiced by Ezilabeth Daily)' *'The Tinkerer (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' **'Doctor Octopus (Voiced by Peter MacNicol)' **'Mysterio (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' **'Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson)' **'Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' **'Sandman (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Bullseye (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Abomination (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Mole Man (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Dark Thunderbolts' **'Baron Zemo (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Moonstone (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Ghost (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Centurius (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Boomerang (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Ultron (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Don Leslie)' *'Apocalpyse (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' **'Mikahail Rasputain (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Abyss (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'Holocaust (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Sauron (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Garrok (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' *'Arcade (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Hobgoblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Dr. Walker Sloane (Voiced by Val Kilmer)' **'Anti-Venom (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'The Russian (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Jigsaw (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Deacon Frost (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Shuma-Gorath (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Mephisto (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Blackheart (Voiced by David Sobolov)' *'Strfye (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' *'Dr. Bong (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Noir Goblin (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' **'The Supreme Intelligence (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Purple Man (Voiced by Brent Spiner)' *'Mesmero (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' Other Villians *'Mangog (Simultaneously Voiced by Steven Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Grey DeLisle, Kari Wahlgren, John DiMaggio and Quinton Flynn)' *'Stepford Cuckoos (Voiced by Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren, Terri Hawkes, Kim Mai Guest, Grey DeLisle)' Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting And Voice Director *Kevin Manthei - Series Composer Episodes Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Specials: Five Star Spetacular: A compilation of five short stories written and storyboarded by the show's directors. Spider-Man appears as a cameo and a secondary character in all shorts. The Uncanny Stories of the X-Men: A compilation of four short stories featuring the X-Men written and storyboarded by the show's directors. Spider-Man appears as a cameo and a secondary character in all shorts. Deadpool Presents: Spider-Man's Strangest Tales A Bouns Episode of the show that tells three stories told by Deadpool and Bob, Agent of HYDRA. Features the tales of Spider-Ham, The Toei Version of Spider-Man, and a Crossover with The Tick. Epilouge: Impossible Man had stated of a Spider-Woman cartoon only aimed at girls was going to replace Web of Heroes. However Deadpool has stated that Spider-Woman's show has no room for a riduclous character like Impossible Man. Deadpool leaves, and Impossible Man fades away. The series finale ended with Spider-Man joined by all of the series' heroes and supporting characters as the sets for the series are being taken down, by a Wrap Party by Deadpool and Bob, Agent of HYDRA. Breaking the fourth wall and addressing the audience, the hero said his farewells with the show's characters behind him. Prior to that, a Spin-Off called Deadpool The Animation which features Deadpool, has been Green-lit. The End Credits of the episode is playing "The Lonley Man" by Joe Harnell. Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s)